bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Piercing Oath Arsom
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21037 |no = 1671 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 148 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 84 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195, 198, 201, 204, 207 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 3 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195, 198, 201, 204, 207, 210, 213, 216 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 3 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195, 198, 201, 204, 207, 210, 213, 216, 219, 222, 225 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 3 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Shortly before the great war with the gods, Arsom rescued a magician and servant of the gods from an assassin. The magician then forewarned Arsom of the gods' plan to annihilate humanity, but Arsom could not bring himself to believe the fantastic tale. Had he only heeded the magician's words, Arsom likely would have warned the entire Sama Kingdom as the leader of the Savat People. His actions could have unified the Sama Kingdom against the gods' invasion much more quickly. |summon = I'll show the entire world that we Savat aren't just skilled with weapons! |fusion = Remember this. Rage, sadness, and joy... You have them all within you. |evolution = Perhaps we were just trapped on our narrow ice floes all that time. Behold...the world is vast! |hp_base = 6243 |atk_base = 2587 |def_base = 2580 |rec_base = 2377 |hp_lord = 8113 |atk_lord = 3205 |def_lord = 3225 |rec_lord = 2957 |hp_anima = 9230 |rec_anima = 2659 |atk_breaker = 3503 |def_breaker = 2927 |def_guardian = 3523 |rec_guardian = 2808 |def_oracle = 3076 |rec_oracle = 3404 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Glacial Judgment Arrow |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, slight damage reduction for 1 turn when Sparks exceed certain amount, enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 20% damage reduction after 15 sparks, 150% Spark after 10 sparks & fills 2~3 BC on spark |bb = Ethereal Squall |bbdescription = 32 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, additional 8 combo random powerful Water attack, inflicts probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & inflicts probable slight critical and elemental damage vulnerability for 1 turn |bbnote = 30% chance of 30% Spark vulnerability, 20% chance of 15% Crit vulnerability & 20% chance of EWD vulnerability |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 32 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 1 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Milliard Cleave |sbbdescription = 35 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, additional 10 combo random powerful Water attack, inflicts probable Atk reduction for 1 turn, probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & inflicts probable slight critical and elemental damage vulnerability for 1 turn |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk, 30% chance of 30% Spark vulnerability, 20% chance of 15% Crit vulnerability & 20% chance of 15% EWD vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Skies of Savat |ubbdescription = 38 combo massive Water attack on all foes, additional 12 combo random massive Water attack, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, inflicts critical and elemental damage vulnerability for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% Spark vulnerability, 30% Crit vulnerability, 30% EWD vulnerability & 350% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 38 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 38 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 1 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1300 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Wise Aphorism |esdescription = Slight damage reduction for 1 turn when Sparks exceed certain amount & 80% boost to Spark damage when HP is over 50% |esnote = 20% damage reduction after 20 sparks |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc =30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = 20 |omniskill2_3_desc = Spark damage boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_3_note = Fills 2~3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances success rate of BB/SBB's probable slight elemental damage vulnerability for 1 turn effect |omniskill3_2_note = 10% chance |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances success rate of BB/SBB's probable slight critical damage vulnerability for 1 turn effect |omniskill3_3_note = 10% chance |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 150% Spark |omniskill3_5_sp = 40 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = Fills 2~3 BC |evofrom = 21036 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = The Fall of the Sama Kingdom |addcatname = Arsom2 }}